


Resol’Nare

by Red_Vines



Series: Tales from Little Concordia [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Little Concordia - Coruscant, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines
Summary: The first song in a musical performed in Little Concordia by the children for their families.
Series: Tales from Little Concordia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Resol’Nare

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own Star Wars or Six. It would be really awesome to see Six live, though!!!
> 
> Mando’a vocabulary is in the end notes

[Solus:]

Armor

[T’ad:]

Language

[Ehn:]

Family

[Cuir:]

Raise ade

[Rayshe’a:]

Clan Welfare

[Resol:]

Mobilize

[Solus:]

And tonight we are

[All:]

Manda

[Solus:]

Listen up, let me tell you a story

[T’ad:]

A story that you think

You've heard before

[Ehn:]

We know you know our names

And the fame and our phrases

[Cuir:]

Know all about the glories

And the disgraces

[Rayshe’a:]

Heads up 'cause all this time

These words mean much more

Than a stupid rhyme

[Resol:]

So I picked up a kad and a tracy’uur

[All:]

New Manda’s history's will be overthrown

[Solus:]

Armor

[T’ad:]

Language

[Ehn:]

Family

[Cuir:]

Raise ade

[Rayshe’a:]

Clan welfare

[Resol:]

Mobilize

[All:]

But just for you tonight

We're the Resol’nare,

LIVE!

Welcome to the show

To the historemix

Switching up the flow

As we add the prefix

Everybody knows that

We used to be six lines

Raising up the roof

Till we hit the ceiling

Get ready for the truth

That we'll be revealing

Everybody knows

That we used to be six lines

...this creed is on the front lines

[Solus:]

All you ever hear

And read about

[T’ad:]

Is our race and how they want it ended

[Ehn:]

But a sheb doesn't beat mando’ade

[Cuir:]

You're gonna find out

That we’re not rescinded

[Rayshe’a:]

Tonight we gonna do ourselves justice

Either with words or in a bout

[Resol:]

Every True Mando’ad knows their code

And you're gonna hear 'em live, have no doubt

[Solus:]

Armor

[T’ad:]

Language

[Ehn:]

Family

[Cuir:]

Raise ade

[Rayshe’a:]

Clan Welfare

[Resol:]

Mobilize

[All:]

But just for you tonight

We're the Resol’nare

Live!

Welcome to the show

To the historemix

Switching up the flow

As we add the prefix

Everybody knows that

We used to be six lines

Dancing to our beat

Till the break of day. Once

We're done, we'll start again

Like a Mando Renaissance

Everybody knows

That we used to be six lines

...this creed is on the front lines

Armor

[Solus:]

I represent our beskar’gam

Passed down from buir to ad, it’s a tradition

Of honor, see? my loyalty is to the Mand’alor

I’ll keep on wearing it

Cannot stop me again

[All:]

Language

[T’ad:]

I am Mando’a

And I'm up next, see

When aruettiise tried to kill it

Yeah, I won’t go easy

Won’t loose my buy’ce or head?

Well my kom’rk may be green

But my shar’tas’s red!

[All:]

Family

[Ehn:]

Defend your family, the one thing you can be sure of

[All:]

True

[Ehn:]

When my ad was newly born

I died, but I'm not what I seem

Or am I?

Stick around and Manda’ll 

Help you see more...

[All:]

Raise Family

[Cuir:]

I am a bajur’ad

[All:]

Jat

[Cuir:]

I help to raise the ade

[All:]

Jat

[Cuir:]

It only matters if you

Can help them learn quick

Funny how we’re ok with that

But never any other 

[Rayshe’a:]

Ad’option into the clan and 

Respect and help

[All:]

Clan welfare

[Rayshe’a:]

Because they’ll have your back if you’ve got theirs

Help all the buire

Help all the ade

Be sure to help if asked

Now clan fun's begun

[All:]

Mobilize

[Resol:]

Five down, I'm the final line

I followed alor to the end of the line

I'm a survivor, ori’ramikad

I bet you wanna know how I got this far

I said I bet you wanna know

How we got this far

[All:]

Do you wanna know how we got this far?

Then welcome to the show

To the historemix

Switching up the flow

As we add the prefix

Everybody knows that

We used to be six lines

Get your hands up

Get the skraan coming

You want a mando’ad

Well there's half a dozen

Everybody knows that

That we used to be six lines

this creed is on the front lines!

Solus

T’ad

Ehn

Cuir

Rayshe’a

Resol!

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Resol’nare - Six Actions  
> Solus - one  
> T’ad - two  
> Ehn - three  
> Cuir - four  
> Rayshe’a - five  
> Resol - six  
> Ad, ade - child, children  
> Buir, buire - adult, adults  
> Kad - sword  
> Tracy’uur - blaster  
> Sheb - butt (somewhat child appropriate bad word)  
> Mando’ad, Mando’ade - child/children of Mandalore  
> Beskar’gam - armor  
> Mand’alor - sole ruler  
> Aruettiise - traitors  
> Buy’ce - helmet  
> Kom’rk - gauntlet  
> Shar’tas - chest plate (from bounty hunter’s guide)  
> Bajur’ad - teacher  
> Ad’option - pun on the word adoption  
> Ori’ramikad - super commando  
> Skraan - food (slang)


End file.
